The Karaoke Throw Down
by GrimGrinGrinding
Summary: AU Sebastian, Alois and Claude vie for Ciel's hand. Whoever places highest in a karaoke contest gets the goods. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

For my, Darkling St. Ciel. As always.

* * *

"I am not going out with you two tonight," Claude said as he pushed up his glasses and glared at Alois who was dancing around the flat talking about visiting a new bar.

"But you have to, Claudia. Sebastian and I need a designated driver."

Claude frowned at his brother's best friend and shook his head. "You do not. You can take a cab."

"And waste our drinking money? Come on Claude. For me?" Alois fell down on his knees. "I'll do anything for you."

"Anything?" Claude asked as he put one finger to the side of his face thoughtfully.

Alois lowered his lashes then looked up with a seductive expression. "Yes. Anything."

"Good," Claude said as he moved toward his bedroom. "Then clean the fucking bathroom!"

"What?" Alois yelled as he sat back on his heels in disappointment.

"Clean the bathroom and I'll consider going out tonight," Claude answered as he walked into his room and slammed the door.

Alois put his hands on his hips and huffed before looking back towards the bathroom. Admittedly it was a complete disaster and most of it was his fault. Spilled bubble bath, a stepped on tube of lube and a few liquids he didn't want to test out. He didn't like cleaning anything.

Sebastian, being nearly OCD in his need for cleanliness, hadn't cleaned it in at least a weak and it was beginning to reek. Alois wanted to go out and to go out he needed a nap. He ran to his room, grabbed his cell phone and dialed Sebastian.

"What do you want Eloise?" Sebastian answered.

"If we're to go out tonight you have to clean the bathroom," Alois commanded. "And stop calling me Eloise. You know I hate it." Sebastian only hummed in reply.

"Don't you get off in half an hour?" Alois asked then snickered. "I bet you like getting off at all hours."

"You have a filthy mind," Sebastian replied. "I should be home in an hour and I'm not cleaning the bathroom for you, you fecking cunt. Do it yourself."

"But if you want Claude to go with us," Alois started then stopped. "Oh I know what this is. It's a trick. You're trying to get me to clean the bathroom. Well it's not gonna work."

"That's fine," Sebastian said as he shifted the phone from one ear to the other. "But I'm not going out without Claude tonight and I am not cleaning the bathroom. It's your mess."

"Why not go out without Claude?" Alois whined. "He's such a drag anyway. What's the deal?"

"Family things," Sebastian answered. "Just do as I ask. Please."

Alois sneered. "It's always family stuff with you two. It's not fair."

"Find a nice woman, get married and pop out babies then you too can have a family of your own."

Alois huffed. "Fine thing to say to an orphan. You're an ass, Sebastian."

"I love you too, Elois. I'll talk to you when I get home."

"Don't call me Elois!" Alois yelled but Sebastian had already hung up. The blond walked to the bathroom then sighed deeply as he surveyed the wreckage and decided he better get to work if he ever wanted to party again.

XxX

When Sebastian got home it was to find Alois on the floor by the bathroom laying face down and moaning about being overworked, slave drivers, and exhaustion. Sebastian put one hand on his hip and looked down while Alois crawled to him.

"Sebastian," he gasped as he grabbed the older man's leg. "I'm dying. I. Am. Dying!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows then stepped over Alois and into the bathroom to find it clean, well clean enough by average standards not his then said. "If your dying of something it's because you gave it to yourself. Nice work in the bathroom."

"I am utterly beat. Will you carry me to bed, Baby?"

At that the door to Claude's bedroom opened. He stepped out wearing black dress trousers, a bright green polo shirt and a sweater slung over his shoulders, with the arms tucked into each other and hanging over his chest. Alois took one look at him and burst out laughing. "Sebastian! What is that thing?"

Claude took in Alois who was pointing, paused then looked over his shoulder then sighed. "It's me," he said then sighed and looked at Sebastian. "What is it doing down there?"

"I'm not an it," Alois pouted. "Sebastian tell him to address me properly." Sebastian sighed as he knelt down and pulled Alois to his feet. "And while you're at it tell me what Claudia is wearing."

Sebastian slid his gaze over to his half brother and looked him up and down. "Black trousers, a green polo shirt, and a sweater."

Claude ran his fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture. "I thought I'd dress nicely. We're still going out tonight?"

"I won't be seen dead with him wearing that get up. He looks like he stepped out of a golfer's catalog for fifty-two year old men." Sebastian rolled his eyes at Alois who was pointing at Claude who was now looking dubiously at his own outfit.

"We're not going out tonight. The princess has over exerted herself cleaning the bathroom. We'll go out tomorrow."

"Yes," Alois said as he stumbled to his bedroom. "Tomorrow. Will you come tuck me into bed, Sebastian?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Do you also want me to make you warm milk with honey?"

"Gag!" Alois cried. "I'd rather have the milk with vodka and kahlua."

"God forbid your highness goes without a night cap," Claude said as he pulled off the sweater draped over his shoulders. "Have you considered the notion that you're an alcoholic?"

"Perish the thought," Alois said as he flipped his hair then stormed into his room in mock outrage.

"And that," Claude said. "Is your best friend. You have very bad taste."

Sebastian laughed as he walked into the kitchen and began opening cupboards and gathering bottles so he could make Alois a drink. "We've had some wonderful times together."

Claude leaned against the wall as he watched Sebastian mix three drinks. "Like that time in Las Vegas where you lost your wallet and almost were arrested?"

Sebastian smiled then laughed. "Yes. I remember that well. We weren't arrested so there was no harm done."

Claude shook his head. He envied his brother's ability to cut loose. Sebastian at work was the biggest perfectionist in the world, to the point of insanity, but if you put him in a room with Alois a party broke out, and soon the authorities would show up, and party too.

He remembered walking into the flat on a hot June evening to find Sebastian covered in tinsel garlands and Alois in a tangle of Christmas lights while they danced, if you could call bouncing off the walls and spinning dancing, to weird techno music. They had invited Claude to join their, "dance party". Luckily it hadn't because it eventually devolved into a bar run and a brawl. Claude had been less than happy to bail their drunk asses out of jail. Going anywhere with them was trouble.

XxX

Sebastian walked into Alois' room carrying two large glasses of booze which he set on the nightstand before dumping a pile of clothes from a very victorian, red velvet chaise lounge, onto the floor and sitting. He then quickly grabbed his drink and relaxed. Alois lifted his head to see the drink on the table.

"Thanks, Lovey," he said as he grabbed the glass and took a huge swallow. He grimaced and gagged. "You should have had Claude mix the drinks. You suck."

Sebastian gave Alois a look of outrage. "I am one hell of a drink maker and you know it. Stop whining or I leave."

"I wasn't whining," Alois pouted then took another swallow of his drink. "I guess it's not that bad." Sebastian simply hummed in response.

"Do you remember Las Vegas?" Sebastian asked after a few moments of silence.

Alois put down his nearly empty drink and asked, "Are you shitting me? Of course I remember Las Vegas… Well most of it. It was the best time ever."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. "We stole that vintage car from that funeral director and took off down the strip."

"In retrospect that was a bad idea," Alois said. "You lost your wallet."

"If you didn't have a weird superstition about not carrying one of your own while going out we wouldn't have had a problem," Sebastian pointed out.

Alois looked down into his glass and frowned. He clinked the ice at Sebastian then said. "I just don't want them to be able to identify the body."

"What body?"

"My body!" Alois shouted. "Anyway, that guy was a creep. I think he took his profession a little too seriously."

Sebastian snorted in agreement. "You have to admit that car was ace."

"You shouldn't have left your wallet inside," Alois said in a singsong voice.

Sebastian sat up and put his now empty glass on the table. "Like I knew it was going to be stolen by three drag queens. And to boot you're the one who had to have greasy fast food at two in the morning. If I hadn't left my wallet in the car the whole situation could have been averted."

"It was Liza Minnelli, Marilyn Monroe and Cher. And I really, really needed a chili dog."

"No," Sebastian said as he shook his head. "It was Barbara Streisand."

Alois scratched his head. "Really?"

"Remember she returned my wallet to me the next morning and asked me out." Sebastian said while he leaned back. "I would have said yes but drag queens are not my thing."

"Pft," Alois said as he laughed. "Everyone is your thing. You're like a randy dog that humps its master's leg whenever it gets the chance."

"Anyway," Sebastian said forcefully. "She was Barbara Streisand. I still don't know how they found our hotel."

"Because they were stalking you," Alois said then fell back on the pillows an started laughing. "They wanted to peg your tight little ass."

Sebastian rolled his eyes then looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Now all those good times are behind us, Alois."

"And many more ahead," Alois amended as he shifted and pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Sebastian. It was a flyer for a karaoke contest on Saturday night.

"Karaoke?" Sebastian asked then wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"A contest." Alois said as he sat up and bounced in excitement. "And look it's a gay bar too. It'll be fun. We'll get pissed and boo all the performers. Claude won't drink so he can keep an eye on us and we can have a great time."

Sebastian shock his head. "I don't know. I want Claude to loosen up. He's so uptight."

"So much so I think if we stuck lumps of coal up his ass it would make diamonds," Alois joked.

"Very funny, Ferris Bueller, " Sebastian said in disapproval. "I worry about him."

Alois rolled his eyes. "I'm certain Claudia can take care of himself, Sebastian. He's a grown man."

"I know, it's just…,"

"What did you get a call from your mum? Has Claude been bitching to her about feeling excluded? What an ass."

"No," Sebastian said. "He's just been more withdrawn since his dad died and I think he needs to lighten up."

"Well he'll come out tomorrow night and we'll force a few drinks down his throat and see if we can't get him laid. It will be a monumental task, but I guess I'm up for it."

"Thanks," Sebastian said as he stood and gathered together their empty glasses.

"Hey," Alois said and Sebastian stopped to look at him. "I never did get my chilli dog in Vegas." He put on a pouty face.

"I'll give you a chilli dog," Sebastian told him and smirked.

"Ewww gross!" Alois yelled then fell back on his pillows laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Claude shifted uncomfortably as he was pushed through a long line by Alois and into a crowded club already thumping with music. He wanted to hitch up the dark jeans he was wearing and button up the blazer he wore over his white tee shirt. He usually only wore them beneath dress shirts and had wanted to wear a dress shirt but Alois insisted, while smoothing his hands over Claude's chest, that the white tee shirt alone was sexy. Claude couldn't get over the feeling he was running around in his underwear.

Sebastian entered the building before both Alois and Claude, he looked around seeing a mixture of new and familiar faces which resigned him to the acceptance that despite Alois' declaration that tonight was going to be a night like no other, that tonight was going to be the same as always. He'd find someone to go home for the night with if he was so inclined or go home wasted if he wasn't. He wanted some excitement. He wondered idly if he should stop partying with Alois but then laughed the thought off as absurd. Who was more fun than Alois?

"Sebastian," Alois said as he bumped into the older man's back. "Tell your brother to stop whinging!"

"I'm not whinging," Claude said as he pushed his glasses up with his free hand. "I just happen to be imprisoned and wish you'd let go of my hand."

"Oh!," Alois said then laughed as he untwined his finger's from around Claude's. "I just didn't want to lose you."

Sebastian turned to the pair and smiled before putting his arm around his brother. "This place if filled with men just waiting for someone to shower attention on them and tonight you're going home with one of them."

"Like hell I am," Claude said then grimaced as Sebastian pounded his back.

"I see someone at the bar I want to talk to. I'll catch you both later."

"Bye bye," Alois said then grabbed Claude's hand again. "Let's go dance.

XxX

Sebastian had spied him entering the building, a younger man wearing a navy blue blazer and shorts with a frilly white shirt. His hair was tinged dark blue, it could have only been the light of the club giving it that color. Dark bangs covered half his pale perfectly featured face. He had made long lingering eye contact with Sebastian with deep blue eyes then let the corner of his perfect pink lips curl up slightly before turning around and disappearing into the crowd. Sebastian took it as a challenge and sought to get rid of Alois and Claude as quickly as possible.

He felt little remorse at ditching his friends, he would expect the same thing from them had they spotted the young man first. Besides both of them knew how much he enjoyed the hunt.

Fifteen minutes of wandering around looking fruitlessly made Sebastian wonder if the boy had been a figment of his imagination. Maybe he'd been single for too long. He stopped at the bar to get a drink before giving up the mission as when he noticed who was sitting on the stool beside him.

Sebastian looked the young man up and down trying to assess his age; younger than Alois but not too much. He was even more perfect in person. His blazer looked to be crushed velvet, what strange clothes to go out in.

"You're jacket must be hot," Sebastian remarked as he reached out to touch the fuzzy fabric.

"Excuse me?" the young man said as he turned toward Sebastian then gave him a slow look up and down.

Sebastian smirked as he looked into one blue eye. His finger itched to smooth the bangs out of the boy's face but the expression he wore was so hostile that Sebastian forced himself to resist.

"Sebastian Michaelis," Sebastian said as he put out his hand for him to shake. The young man looked at his hand then back up to his face.

Sebastian dropped his hand. "And you are?"

The boy sighed and rolled his eye. "Ciel," he answered.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Sebastian asked as he pulled up a stool and sat.

Ciel blinked at him slowly then gestured to the full drink in front of him. "No, thank you."

Sebastian's brow furrowed in frustration. He looked up at the bartender and ordered a rum and coke before turning back to Ciel. "I've never seen you here before."

Ciel took a sip of his drink before turning to give Sebastian a look of derision. "Is that supposed to be a pick up line?"

Well it usually worked. Sebastian fought the urge to scratch his head in frustration. "It was a question. I've never seen you here before."

"Lucky for me," Ciel said as he turned back to his drink and slid the straw into his mouth.

The bartender returned with Sebastian's drink forcing him to look away from the straw moving over Ciel's lips. His mouth had gone dry watching and he was grateful for something to drink. He swallowed half the drink down then turned to find Ciel watching him.

"Do you always drink like that?" he asked his expression filled with disapproval.

Sebastian decided to try being candid. He wanted Ciel and was bound and determined not to leave without him. "Only when I'm nervous."

Ciel snorted as he swiveled to face Sebastian. "What has made you so nervous?"

"You," Sebastian replied as he watched Ciel's expression fill with amusement. He laughed with Ciel who was shaking his head.

"Another line?"

"No," Sebastian told him. "You're simply incredibly attractive and I'd like to get to know you better."

Ciel's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "What if I'm not single?"

Sebastian's smile wavered slightly. "Are you?"

Ciel looked to the side. "I'm here for someone."

"Blind date?" Sebastian asked.

"Something like that," Ciel answered. "And you're not the first person who has hit on me tonight. It's irritating."

Sebastian let himself accept defeat, not something he did easily. "I can field them off for you if you'd like. I know how it feels to not want to be disturbed."

This time Ciel's smile was genuine. "You don't have to do that for me, but thank you."

"It gives me an excuse to sit here and talk to you. Even if it comes to nothing, I like meeting new people. Let me introduce myself again. Sebastian Michaelis." He extended his hand.

Ciel looked at him thoughtfully for a moment then put his hand in Sebastian. "Ciel Phantomhive."

"Pleased to meet you, Ciel," Sebastian said as he gently squeezed the hand in his own. A surge of warmth and want flooded through him and it took a lot of effort to let go of Ciel's hand.

"Another Coke, Mr. Phantomhive?" the bartender asked. Ciel nodded his head then turned back to Sebastian.

"You don't drink?" Sebastian asked.

"Not tonight," Ciel answered. "I promised to help a friend and now I'm really regretting it." He ran his fingers through his hair in irritation reveling a black eye patch. Sebastian wanted to ask about it but he held his tongue.

Sebastian trace his finger over the counter before saying. "If you decide to ditch him let me know."

"I'm not that kind of friend," Ciel informed him. "Are you?" He shook his head and lifted his drink to his lips

Sebastian shrugged one shoulder. "It depends. If I met my destiny one night while waiting on a friend I'm pretty sure they'd understand why I reneged on them."

Ciel sputtered with the drink in his mouth, choked a little then coughed before turning to Sebastian. "Your destiny or mine?"

"Both," Sebastian said as he watched Ciel like a hawk. He didn't want to give up on getting to know Ciel or even better yet making him his own.

Ciel shook his head. "You're ridiculous has anyone ever told you that? I have to follow through with this. You should probably go."

"All the time," Sebastian said as he reached over the bar and took Ciel's hand. He didn't pull away so Sebastian was hopeful. He flipped Ciel's palm over and ran his finger over it then looked at Ciel who was biting his lip in indecision. "But I'm not going to push. I commend you for your commitment."

"Thank you," Ciel said then caught his breath while Sebastian grabbed a pen from the bar and began writing on Ciel's palm.

"This is my mobile number. When you're free. Call me. We'll go out of coffee or something. No pressure."

Ciel gave him a warm smile then looked down at his hand and closed his fingers around the black numbers on his palm. "Thank you, Sebastian. You seem like a nice fellow. I'm terribly sorry."

Sebastian shrugged. "Don't think on it. Just consider calling me." He really wanted to kiss Ciel it would be very easy, but instead he winked and disappearedd into the crowd.

XxX

Alois was in the middle of grinding with a random dance partner when he spotted Ciel walking toward the DJ booth. His breath caught in his throat and he stopped dancing as their eyes met. Ciel gave him a smile then disappeared behind the speakers and Alois was compelled to follow.

"Standing in the dark all by yourself?" Alois asked as he approached.

"Just taking a breather," Ciel answered as he leaned against the wall and inspected Alois in his black booty shorts, tight blank tank top, and black boots.

Alois took a place beside him. "Me too, but you know this is a place people come to make out."

"Maybe I'm waiting for someone," Ciel said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you?"

"Maybe?"

"Wanna dance?" Alois asked as he gave Ciel a charming smile.

"I don't even know you."

Alois rolled his eyes. "You don't have to know someone to dance with them or even if you want to fuck them." Ciel raised his eyebrows and Alois laughed.

"Are you always this forward?" Ciel asked.

"Always. My name is Alois."

"Ciel," Ciel answered. "And I am waiting for someone."

"I bet you're wasted on them," Alois said as his eyes roamed every inch of Ciel. "I bet they can't appreciate how hot you are. I bet they can't even show you a good time..."

"Not like you can anyway," Ciel finished for him. "Thank you but I'm not interested."

Alois laughed as he pushed off from the wall. "Just dance with me. One dance. Right here and I'll leave you alone."

"Blackmail?" Ciel asked.

Alois shrugged. "What do I have to blackmail you with? I just want to dance with you. It's not like we're going to fuck." He reached out his hand for Ciel who looked at him thoughtfully before moving from the wall.

"One dance," Ciel said as he ignored Alois' hand and reached out to put his hand on the blond's hip; pulling him close. "Then you leave me to meet my friend."

"Who is your friend?" Alois asked as he began moving his hips against Ciel's. He closed his eyes and put his hand on the small of Ciel's back to pull him ever closer.

"None of your business," Ciel answered as he pushed on Alois' chest in order to put a little space between them.

"Well since we're dancing together," Alois said as he tried to bury his face in Ciel's neck. "And so intimately. You should tell me. Maybe I do know him. It is a him?"

Ciel laughed as he turned his head away from Alois. "I don't think there are many women here."

"There are a few," Alois said in frustration. He usually he liked to be the victim but right now he wanted nothing more than to mess this boy in blue up all night long. He was too beautiful like a fragile doll.

"If you leave with me right now, Cecile I promise to blow your… Mind."

Ciel pushed away from Alois in disgust. "My name is Ciel."

"I'll have you completely forgetting it," Alois promised then winked and smiled.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at Alois. "He said you'd make this easier for me and he was right."

"Huh?" Alois said as he tried to follow Ciel as he started walking away.

"Nothing," Ciel told him then vanished into the crowd. Try as might, Alois couldn't find him.

XxX

Claude bumped into Ciel in the bathroom. The younger man was clearly upset as he pushed passed Claude on the way in as he was on the way out. It was the eye contact Ciel made with him that prompted Claude to turn and go in after him.

"Are you okay?" Claude asked as he found Ciel leaning his forehead against the sink. "Have you drank too much?"

"No," Ciel answered after taking several deep breaths. "I'm fine. Just a little unnerved."

"Do you need help?" Claude questioned worriedly. "Are you being harassed?"

Ciel looked up at Claude and the sorrow in his eyes made Claude want to hold and protect him. He moved forward, took a paper towel from the dispenser, wet it then handed it to Ciel.

"Thanks," Ciel said as he took it and put it against his face to cool himself. "I didn't expect this to be so difficult." He took a quick look at his right hand then sighed and looked back up at Claude.

"Expect what to be so difficult?" Claude asked as he reached out to touch Ciel's shoulder. He smoothed his hand down Ciel's arm and then looked at Ciel who was frowning at him.

"Nothing," Ciel said as he threw the paper towel in the trash bin.

"Why don't you let me buy you a drink and we can talk about it." Claude offered. Ciel looked at him thoughtfully for a moment then nodded his head in agreement.

As they walked to the bar Claude took the opportunity to check out Ciel's backside. He smirked to himself as he imagined the look on Alois' face when he, Claude, took home the cutest guy in the place.

"What do you want?" Claude asked as they both sat. He smoothed his hand over Ciel's back and smiled.

"Just a straight soda," Ciel said as he edged away slightly. "My name is Ciel and you are?"

"Claude," Claude answered as he pushed up his glasses. "Claude Faustus."

"German?" Ciel asked as he shifted uncomfortably beneath Claude's intense golden gaze.

"Or something," Claude said. "So what are you doing that you didn't expect to upset you so much?"

Ciel shook his head then pulled his hand out of Claude's reach as the other man touched his arm. "It's nothing important really. Thank you for the drink."

"You owe me now," Claude said then gave Ciel a smile. "Since I came to your rescue."

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed. "My rescue?"

"In the bathroom," Claude answered. "You should leave with me tonight. We could get a room or go to your place or go back to mine. The problem is I have roommates and they're right bastards."

"I don't think so," Ciel said then smiled weakly. He looked over the man's shoulder and saw two people heading toward them and took a deep breath before facing the bar and closing his eyes.

"Hey! Claudia," Alois said as he draped himself all over the taller man. "I see you've met my buddy, Ciel."

"Your buddy?" Claude asked as Alois moved toward Ciel who backed so far away that he almost fell off the stool.

"Whoa," Sebastian said as he caught Ciel and righted him quickly before moving away. "You know my brother?"

"Your brother?" Ciel said as he turned and met Sebastian's gaze.

"Half brother really. Claude," Sebastian said as he pointed to his brother. "And the annoying blond who tried to grope you is my best mate, Alois."

"We've already met," Alois and Claude said in unison then looked at each other in annoyance.

"And I do believe I met him first!" Alois asserted.

Sebastian shook his head. "I met him as soon as we entered the club."

"It doesn't matter who met him first," Claude said. "He as already agreed to leave with me." Both Alois and Sebastian looked at Ciel in shock.

"I agreed to no such thing," Ciel said as he push at Alois who was still pawing at him.

"Eloise get your hands off him," Claude said as he pulled the blond away.

"I'm really sorry about this," Sebastian told Ciel. "Did your friend ditch you?"

Ciel shook his head. "No," he answered and put his fingers to one side of his head. "But all of this is giving me a headache. Sebastian frowned then looked at Alois and Claude who were still arguing.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Ciel leveled him with an angry glare. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"What?" Alois screeched. "Are you trying to nick him right from under my nose? You're a bastard, Sebastian."

"I was just trying to help him," Sebastian said as Alois pushed at him.

"Boys!" Ciel said loudly. "Please let's not fight."

"You have to choose one of us," Alois demanded as he put his hands on his hips. "Claudia, Sebastian or me."

Ciel moved his gaze from Sebastian's eyes then cleared his throat. "I couldn't possibly do that," he said almost dramatically. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "We'll have to have some sort of competition."

"What?" Claude asked in confusion.

"There is a karaoke contest tonight," Ciel said woodenly. "All three of you will enter it and whoever places the highest…" He swallowed hard. "Wins me."

Alois laughed. "Well that's easy! Why bother? You all know I'll win."

"Hold on a minute," Claude said. "Don't be so sure of yourself."

"You're going to enter the contest?" Alois asked. "I've heard you in the shower. You can't hold a note."

"I'm not trying to," Claude answered angrily.

"Fine," Sebastian said. "Where do we go to enter?"

Ciel swallowed hard. "I'll do it for you. I'll even pick out your songs. You just wait to be called. I'll wait here for the contest to finish, but until then leave me be."

"How can we be sure you stay?" Claude asked. Ciel fished a set of keys out of his pocket then handed them to the bartender.

"I'll pay you to keep these until the end of the night," Ciel said.

"Yes sir," the bartender said as he smirked.

"But he has to be with one of us before you give them to him," Alois demanded.

"Understood," the bartender said.

"Now excuse me," Ciel told the trio as he slipped from his bar stool. "I see someone I need to talk to."

"I've got a phone call to make," Alois said as he reached into Claude's pocket and took his cell phone.

"I'm going to go… think," Claude told Sebastian as they stood together not making eye contact. "I'll talk to you later."

"Of course," Sebastian answered then sat at the bar and stared into the empty glass in front of him. The drink wasn't even his. He looked up at the bartender and ordered a few shots. This night was not going as he hoped it would. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian contemplated getting stone drunk as he lifted his third shot of tequila and drank it down. For a long time he'd been thinking about settling down with someone; although finding someone in the club scene who wasn't like Alois was next to impossible. Not that Alois wasn't great, he just didn't want to be the energetic blond's lover.

He was a reasonable man. He didn't believe in love at first sight. He wasn't sure he believed in love at all, but there was something about Ciel. At the very least he wanted, no needed, to get to know the beautiful lad a lot better. Maybe there would be a relationship in the future or maybe just a good time. He wanted the chance to figure out which.

Sebastian was about to pick up his third shot when a pair of hands slid up his back and onto his shoulders. The next thing he knew a body was pressed against him, swaying to the music. He closed his eyes. It was either Alois or his worst nightmare.

"Sebby, Darling," Grell growled into his ear and Sebastian shuddered in revulsion. "What are the chances that you would let me paint you red and spank you like a disobedient pepper?'

"Fuck off, Grell," Sebastian said as he tried to push the maniacal man away from him. He drank the shot in his hand down quickly, grabbed the other and contemplated more.

"Oh, Baby. I love it when you're all mean to me." Grell purred as he wound his body around to the side of Sebastian then leaned on the bar so he could see the face of his object of obsession. "It makes me want to punish you so hard."

"Keep dreaming," Sebastian said. "Don't you have something better to do?"

Grell sighed. "Sadly I do. I'm here with my boyfriend, Will and he would go ape if he saw the way you try so hard to seduce me."

Sebastian snorted. "Since when are you and William dating?"

"Since now," Grell said. "And I heard you're entering the karaoke contest. I can't because Will is the judge, but I'm still going to perform."

"Wonderful," Sebastian replied then looked around for Ciel and saw him standing at the table by the DJ with Will and Alois. He ground his teeth together and contemplating taking out his violent frustrations on Grell.

"And I know Will hates you, but if you come with me to the bathroom and let me have my way, I might be convinced to put a good word in for you."

"I said fuck off," Sebastian told him forcefully as he glared into the red head's eyes.

"Oh! You make me so hot," Grell proclaimed as he fanned himself. "Unfortunately, an old work mate of mine is here and I need to check up on him. I can be convinced to stay though."

"Please," Sebastian told him. "Go. Don't come back." He wore a look of disgust on his face as he watched Grell go, then turned to see Ciel sitting on the stool beside him.

"I take it you don't like him very much," Ciel said as he inclined his head in the direction Grell had left.

Sebastian shook his head. "I absolutely loath him." Ciel laughed then ordered another Coke so he could stay sitting at the bar.

"Your friend, Alois picked out the songs," Ciel said then frowned at the look on Sebastian's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Sebastian answered and shook his head. He was tempted to start pounding his head against the counter. "I don't suppose he told you what he picked out?"

"He told me that he knew exactly which song you'd sing best," Ciel said then laughed at the look of horror on Sebastian's face. "I take it I shouldn't have given him the choice."

Sebastian nodded his head. "Well that's it. It's been nice meeting you, Ciel, but I fear I am out of the running to…date? you."

"I think the terms were a little vague," Sebastian said as he leaned his elbow on the bar and looked at Ciel. "One of us gets you?"

"Well certainly I'm not going to sleep with anyone," Ciel said then laughed at the look on Sebastian's face. "I'm not that kind of person."

"You don't seem the kind of person to hang out in clubs either."

Ciel nodded his head. "Like I told you. I'm only here as a favor. "

Sebastian chuckled. "To lure unsuspecting victims into karaoke contests?" Sebastian asked. "Because if so it's worked."

"Has it?" Ciel said the frowned. He rubbed his finger on the edge of his glass. "What I'd like to be doing right now is my homework."

"Homework?" Sebastian asked as he leaned on the bar and smiled wistfully.

"I'm in my final year of university," Ciel answered. "I'm supposed to be studying for finals and getting ready for graduation."

"What's your major?" Sebastian queried. The smile on Ciel's face made his stomach clench.

"Business," Ciel told him his beautiful face was so serious. Sebastian wanted to make him smile again. "I'm supposed to join my father in his… firm."

Sebastian nodded his head. "Why do father's always expect their son's to follow in their footsteps?"

"Ego," Ciel answered. "And a sense of continuity."

"How does he feel about your sexuality?"

Ciel laughed. "He knows but we don't talk about it."

"Mine disowned me," Sebastian said then shook his head at the sadness on Ciel's face. "It wasn't much of a loss. He blamed my mother and Claude."

"He didn't mind Claude being gay?"

"He didn't care. Claude and I have different fathers."

"I see," Ciel said then stirred the ice in his glass with his straw. "And what do you do for a living?"

"I work for an investment company in mergers and acquisitions. It's not terribly exciting. I just buy and sell people's souls." Sebastian sighed as he pushed away from the bar. "I should go check on Claude."

Ciel grabbed his arm before he could leave. "I..," he started then stopped. "I… Hope… I hope he's doing okay." His pale cheeks colored and he looked away. Sebastian wanted to stay and question him but Ciel had already turned away and he didn't want to push his luck. Not that he was really having any.

XxX

Alois paced back and forth with his mobile against his ear. "Answer damn it," he hissed as voice mail picked up. He disconnected and speed dialed again.

"Hannah," he yelled as the caller finally answered. "I need you! It's an emergency? What do you mean you're at the hospital with Luka. This is life and death thing! I need you to go to my flat and get something. Then you can leave." He paused. "How is Luka feeling?"

He looked at Ciel who was at the table signing them up for karaoke. "Give him a quick kiss and then run and get the blue bag hanging in my closet. I'll owe you forever and ever and ever." He made five kissing noises then disconnected the call as he spotted Ciel leaning on a table looking through a book full of songs.

"Hey," Alois said as he appeared beside Ciel. "Trying to figure out what songs to make us perform?"

Ciel cast a look to the side then let out a deep breath. "I'm regretting doing this at all," he said.

"Why don't you let me do it," Alois told him. "I know Sebastian and Claude well. I know the best songs to sign them up for."

"I don't know," Ciel said then looked over at the bar to see a splash of red all over Sebastian. He frowned then handed the book to Alois. "You know what? I'll trust you with this." Then shoved the book at Alois and took off.

"Hey," Alois called after Ciel then pouted and stomped one foot. He sighed as he looked at the song book then smiled mischievously. He was going to win. He rubbed his hands together then pulled up a chair and sat and began to fill out forms.

"Try to contain yourself," Will said and Alois noticed him for the first time.

"Hi, Willy boy! How are you?"

"I have been wrangled into judging this stupid contest. Now get out of my face," Will said. Alois nearly giggled with glee and continued to look at the song book.

When he finished, Alois giggled to himself and turned to see Ciel and Sebastian sitting at the bar. He narrowed his eyes and started toward them just in time for Sebastian to walk away. He rubbed his hands together and went to sit beside Ciel.

"I'm sorry for coming on so strong earlier," Alois said as he sat down next to the dark haired boy. He ran his fingers through his golden locks then sighed. "I blame it on the atmosphere.

Ciel turned to Alois and gave him a slight smile. "Did you get the songs picked out?"

"I certainly did," Alois told him. "But don't ask what they are. They need to be a surprise."

"I see," Ciel said. "Sebastian seemed upset when I told him I left you with the task. You didn't do anything untoward did you?"

Alois put his hand on his chest?" "Me? Of course not. I happen to know that each Claude and Sebastian love the songs I picked out." Ciel gave him a dubious look then laughed. "So tell me about yourself, Ciel."

"What would you like to know?" Ciel asked.

"How old are you? Are you really here to help a friend tonight? Are you single? You know the usual things."

"I am twenty-two. I am really here to help a friend. Yes, I am single and have been for sometime. As for the rest, well I'd rather have the same answers from you."

"Twenty-five. No, I'm not here to help a friend. Totes single and I can promise to show the the best time anyone has or ever will show you. Period."

Ciel gave him an amused look. "You certainly are cocksure."

"I've reason to be," Alois said. "I've never disappointed one of my lovers. Ever."

Ciel took a sip of his drink to keep himself from laughing. "And you think I'm going to let you become my lover?"

"Of course," Alois told him. "You'd be foolish not to. And I know that's probably turning you off. I'm sorry. I just like putting things up front."

"What about Sebastian and Claude? What's your attachment to them?"

"Sebastian," Alois said, "Never call him Sebby, is my best friend. We met ages ago when he was in the ER to get stitches and I was visiting my brother, Luka."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah my little brother has been sick off and on all his life so he's always in and out of the hospital. I bet he'd like you. Hannah too."

Ciel frowned. "Who's Hannah?"

"She's my honorary sister," Alois said. "I think she used to have a crush on Claude, she doesn't have the best taste. Claude's a loser. You should stay away from him."

"Suggestion noted." Ciel said. Alois nodded in agreement then looked up to see a tall fair haired woman push her way into the club.

"Excuse me," he told Ciel. "Hannah is here. I'll be back." With that he disappeared leaving Ciel to watch him go.

XxX

Claude paced back and forth in the bathroom. He wanted to punch something. He couldn't remember the last time he was finally interested in someone and Alois and Sebastian had to try to butt in on the action. There was a connection there between Ciel and himself, Claude was sure of it. If had only had a little more time…

To make matters worse he had been wrangled into a karaoke contest. Claude knew he could sing reasonably well but Alois had no shame and Sebastian had a beautiful singing voice. He needed something to give him the edge. He stopped, looked in the mirror and frowned.

Despite the fact that Alois had dressed him and proclaimed him dead sexy, Claude wasn't so sure. His jeans were definitely too loose and didn't show off an asset he knew another man would be looking at in a potential mate or karaoke contest winner. Forget talent it was about assets. He narrowed his eyes at his reflection then undid the button and fly to reveal his dashing Spiderman pants then reached for the paper towels, bunched them up and stuck them in his favorite red superhero underpants.

The door to the bathroom opened and he froze. Sebastian made eye contact with him then let his eyes slide down to Claude's hand, now covered in red fabric and the yellow print reading, "Spiderman."

"Am I interrupting something?" Sebastian asked as his cheeks colored and his gaze fastened itself to the floor.

"No," Claude said as he resumed stuffing his pants. "I intend on winning this contest. And you and your judgment is not going to stop me."

Sebastian looked up at Claude, his eyes full of amusement. "Are you… Padding your endowments?"

"It's not false advertising. I just want to make sure they know it's there."

Sebastian nodded his head. "Okay, Claude. Sure. Just to let you know. Alois talked Ciel into letting him choose our songs."

"Balls!" Claude hissed as he pulled up his jeans, fastened them then looked in the mirror. He shifted his handiwork then looked at Sebastian.

"Ciel is mine," Claude finally said as he stared Sebastian down. "Win or lose. He's mine." He bumped Sebastian's shoulder as he walked out and Sebastian took a deep breath then contemplated cutting his losses and going home.

He splashed his face in the water and looked at his reflection. Sebastian could see nothing to recommend him to anyone tonight. He had just grabbed a fist full of paper towels when Alois pushed into the bathroom.

"I said bugger off," the blond yelled then turned and looked at Sebastian.

"Hey, Mate," he said as he slung a blue dress bag over his shoulder. "How are you?"

"Been better," Sebastian answered. "You."

"Fan-bloody-tastic," Alois said. "But you have to get out of here so I can get ready. Do me a favsies and stand at the door and let no one in."

"Sure," Sebastian said as he rolled his eyes and left the bathroom. Instead of guarding the door he decided to go find a dark corner and consider his situation until he was called for the contest.

He had just sat when his phone alerted him to a text message. He fished out his phone then smiled as he read the text, "Hey. This is Ciel. Do I have the right number?"

"Yes," Sebastian said aloud as he typed. "What can I do for you?"

"Come stand between your brother and me before I jab him in the eye with a swizzle stick," came Ciel's reply. Sebastian laughed. Maybe he still had a chance with Ciel, though not without Claude wanting to kill him. He sighed then made his way to protect his brother and Ciel too.

* * *

Go read NY:LON by St. Ciel. And review hers...and if you like this story, thank her too... This story wouldn't exist without her.


End file.
